Lucky Suerte
by zoniiNara
Summary: -¿Sabes leer la mente Sasuke? un buen shinobi sabe leer la mente de otro shinobi...lo recuerdas tu me enseñaste eso y yo...yo ahora ya puedo leer tu mente Sasuke dime ¿tu puedes leer la mía?- Sasunaru/Narusasu-SHONEN-AI-


**Ningun Personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un fic SHONEN-AI... NARUSASU/SASUNARU.... SOGNFIC... Puede contener pequeños Spoiler del Manga... Ya que esta basado en el MUNDO DE NARUTO.**

**

* * *

**

**Lucky-Suerte**

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying_

Había vuelto una vez más a aquel lugar donde había comenzado todo, donde se sintió morir el día en que se había enterado que su hermano mayor Itachi lo había engañado todo ese tiempo… donde había derramado aquellas amargas lagrimas de dolor al saber que ahora estaba completamente solo, que él se había encargado de haber acabado con su hermano mayor, solo por que Itachi nunca quiso que el supiera el tipo de escoria que era el Clan Uchiha, Itachi quería que se sintiera orgulloso de su clan, no quería que Sasuke renegara y odiara a su clan como él lo había hecho en el pasado, y por eso decidió matarlos… haciéndole creer a Sasuke que solo lo hiso por medír sus capacidades.

Esa noche que Sasuke había vuelto al barrio Uchiha derramo lágrimas al ver a toda su familia muerta por mano de su propio héroe, de su ejemplo a seguir… de su hermano. Juro vengarse matarlo… pero en aquel momento donde al fin había alcanzado su objetivo… cuando ya sabía la verdad tras los Uchiha… se odio a si mismo… por haber acabado con su hermano mayor que era la única familia que le quedaba. Y que debido a ello derramo amargar lágrimas de dolor… mostrando su nuevo poder frente a aquel amplio mar… mostrando el Magenkyo Sharingan…

Pero ahora un año después de aquel suceso… y de muchos más que marcaron su vida… estaba nuevamente frente a aquel mar… derramando lagrimas… de ¿dolor?... tal vez aun dolía… dolía haber matado a su hermano… pero aquellas lagrimas también eran mezcladas por lagrimas de ¿Felicidad?... si tal vez… aquellas lagrimas ahora derramadas era de felicidad y que se mezclaban con el agua salada llegando a lo profundo del océano… mostrándole al mar, al inmenso cielo azul… la _**SUERTE**_ que ahora el tenia… para después dibujar una media sonrisa en su rostro y retomar el regreso a casa… Porque Sasuke… Sasuke ahora tenía una casa y no solo una casa tenía algo más importante que eso… tenía un Hogar.

* * *

_Sé que quiero cuando te vas  
supe desde tiempo atrás,  
es que mi corazón no sabe  
querer hasta volverte a ver_

Se recostó en aquella cómoda cama… recargando su cabeza con cabellos rebeldes y dorados en aquella suave almohada, dio un suspiro antes de comenzar a cerrar sus ojos, la noche ya estaba presente en aquel inmenso cielo que hace unos momentos era color naranja… debido al atardecer y ahora era un azul obscuro... debido a la noche estrellada que se presentaba.

Naruto… Tenía _**Suerte**_, suerte de haber nacido en la aldea Konoha, tenia suerte, de haber sido hijo del mejor Hokage de la misma, tenia suerte de haber encontrado a cada uno de sus amigos… desde Shikamaru hasta Gaara. En cada amistad los unía gracias a un fuerte lazo, en especial con su equipo que formo desde que se convirtió en Gennin.

Kakashi-sensei… el mejor maestro que le enseño el valor de ser un equipo de dar todo por las personas que en verdad te importan… porque _**"el que no puede salvar a un amigo es peor que escoria…."**_ Le dijo una vez Kakashi una vez que le relato una de sus aventuras… donde el mismo peliblanco supo reconocer el valor de la palabra equipo, amigo… y al mismo tiempo supo lo que era perder a un amigo.

Sakura-chan… aquella chica que lo acompaño en las buenas y en las malas, aquella chica que le apoyo y que lo ayudo a seguir de pie, aquella chica de la que se creía enamorado… aquella chica que le dijo un **_"TE AMO"_**… ¿Cuánto hubiera dado Naruto por haber escuchado eso cuando tenía 12 años?... hubiera dado su vida, pero que al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los labios finos de la peli rosa se dio cuenta de algo… que él en verdad no amaba a Sakura como él pensaba… porque él no sintió mariposas, ni nada de esas cosas que según dicen que se sienten cuando la persona que amas te corresponde aquel lazo.

Sai… ese pintor que no entendía los que era un sentimiento, pero que podía expresar y explicarlos con palabras a pesar de ignorar lo que sentía en el ser humano… ese pintor tan parecido a aquella persona que había perdido hace 4 años atrás…_** "Naruto… no hace falta hacer esto por alguien como Sasuke…"**_ le dijo aquella vez Sai al ver como el rubio era golpeado brutalmente por una ninja de la nube y sin que este metiera las manos para defenderse. Naruto sabía que si hacía falta dejarse golpear, Naruto supo que haría lo que fuera para traerlo a "el" de vuelta, para que nadie fuera tras la cabeza del Uchiha, para conseguir el perdón del Raikage para que no matara a Sasuke… porque por el… por el haría lo que fuera… incluso haber dado el Kiuuby por voluntad propia.

Ero-senin…cuanto extrañaba a ese viejo pervertido… al mejor mentor que pudo haber tenido…aun derramaba una lagrima furtiva al recordarlo… Ero-senin le enseño el poder de la perseverancia… ero-senin lo acompaño en aquella locura del que parecía un sueño inalcanzable. _**"Olvídate de ir por Sasuke esas son los tipos de cosas que solo un idiota haría"**_… pero Naruto… él prefería ser un idiota a ser un sabio…

Porque desde que él se fue… desde que Sasuke se fue… él supo lo que quería… él supo lo que en verdad eran todas esas sensaciones que sentía al estar cerca del Uchiha… porque Naruto, el corazón de Naruto ya no podía querer de la misma manera en que quería al Uchiha… no podía volver a sentir aquellas sensaciones en su cuerpo, alma… su corazón no sabía querer hasta volvería a ver al Uchiha.

Los ojos azules se cerraron por completo… el rubio se dejo vencer por el sueño.

* * *

Comenzó a abrir con algo de pesadez sus ojos debido a aquel el sol comenzaba a filtrarse en entre las cortinas de su habitación… sintió como una pequeña, acompasada y delicada brisa chocaba con su nariz.

Sonrió enseñando sus blancos dientes, al ver que era la causa de aquella brisa, cerro despacio sus ojos… pesando que el… que Naruto tenía suerte… claro que si…

_Suerte que despierto junto a ti,  
_

Suerte de despertar junto a él… a esa persona que muchos dijeron que era imposible de salvarlo, pero que el… él lo hiso y ahora en cada mañana, cada día el rostro de aquel pelinegro era lo primero que veía al despertar.

_Suerte que sentí lo que sentí  
_

Suerte de sentir aquel sentimiento tan fuerte y puro que dolía, pero que a la vez era lo que más anhelaba… suerte de haber creado aquel lazo irrompible… que a pesar de que el Uchiha trato de romper… solo lo rasgo y después ambos poco a poco comenzaron a reconstruir ese lazo… teniendo suerte de que ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro. Naruto tenía suerte de sentir ese bienestar que ahora albergaba su vida.

_Suerte que regresas para mí_

Suerte de no sentir más miedo, suerte de haberse desecho de aquel temor que lo rodeaba recién que el Uchiha volvió a su lado, pues pensaba que en cualquier momento el Uchiha se cansaría de ya no ser más libre como lo fue por 3 años que estuvieron separados… y se iría de su lado para nunca volver… de que se cansara de Naruto… pero Naruto tenía suerte, claro que si porque desde que el Uchiha regreso a la aldea… y salía debido a misiones asignadas… el Uchiha solo volvía por el… por Naruto.

_Nadie tiene la razón  
de que exista el amor  
solo hay un tu y yo  
la promesas de los dos  
me esperaras, aquí estaré  
lo se_

Muchos dicen que los contarios se atraen… mientras otros tantos dicen que se repelen… unos más creen en el bien y el mal… que son complementarios pero apuestos a la vez… el bien no puede existir sin el mal y mal no puede existir sin el bien… dicen que el sol jamás alcanzara a la luna o viceversa… ¿pero entonces que es lo que pasa al crearse un eclipse?... eso demuestra que nada es imposible… el sol puede alcanzar a la luna… el día puede fusionarse con la noche, en un eclipse… teorías tan paradójicas de la que nos rodeamos… como personas que creen poder explicarlo todo y a la vez tan contradictorias, podrían definir la palabra AMOR.

Sufres cuando esa persona especial está lejos de ti… que esa persona no te corresponda de la misma manera, pero cuando hay alguien más que te ama tu no le correspondes… que ilógico y loco puede ser el mundo… nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si el AMOR existe, no es algo tangible… es solo subjetivo tal vez… y Sasuke lo sabía, no sabía si esos sentimientos y sensaciones que se presentaban en el era AMOR… pero saben… a Sasuke no le importaba porque lo único importante para él era estar junto a Naruto… solo importaba "Naruto y Sasuke" nadie más… con saber que ellos dos existían era más que suficiente para Sasuke.

_**Flash Back**_

-Gracias…-susurro Naruto delante de Sasuke ambos con las ropas rasgadas después de aquella batalla que había tenido-Gracias…

Sasuke le miro no sabía que responder… Naruto estaba ahí frente a él, después de haber pensado que estaba muerto por su tonta mentalidad que Madara Uchiha le ayudaría a su venganza contra Konoha… ahora se arrepentía, pues estaba tan cegado por su venganza, por el odio, que no se había dado cuenta que entre aquellos planes Madara Uchiha le mintió al hacerle creer que Konoha estaba detrás de los Uchiha, cuando en realidad Madara fue el que maquilo todo aquel plan para que Konoha se pusiera en contra del clan Uchiha y los eliminar y los Uchiha en contra de Konoha, así también como que le quitaría la vida a Naruto… Tal vez al principio no le importo mucho… pero recordo que horas antes Naruto… Naruto se interpuso entre Sasuke y Gaara… cuando el Sabaku trataba de eliminar a Sasuke pues era una verdadera amenaza para el mundo Shinobi. Sasuke ya no tenía Chakra ya estaba a al merced del Sabaku pero Uzumaki llego a salvarlo como en aquel examen Chunnin… donde también evito que Gaara le matara.

En ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta que aun él era importante para alguien, no podía comprender porque Naruto le defendió, le salvo… pero después de escuchar aquellas palabras que le dijo al Sabaku, supo que Naruto no lo veía como un traidor, como aquel "amigo" que le quiso matar para obtener poder, que no lo veía como un ninja renegado de clase "s".

-Naruto quítate…-hablo el Sabaku con arena comenzando a flotar por sus espaladas- Sasuke tiene que morir es una amenaza para el mundo Shinobi… él quiere destruir tu aldea… él quiere que todos vean el odio que le rodea… el está del lado del que te quiere quitar la vida… como me la quitaron a mí, al extraerme a Shikaku.

-Gaara… hazlo como un favor de amigos… no de shinobis, no de colegas… si no de amigos… Deja ir a Sasuke perdónale la vida…- pidió Naruto con voz decidida.

-Naruto… es un traidor, desertor de tu aldea… esta en nuestra contra… su alma esta corrompida por el odio… solo por odio…

-No es verdad…-grito el Uzumaki- Tu no entiendes… no entiendes nada Gaara, tú no sabes lo que es vivir en soledad del modo que Sasuke lo ah vivido… tenerlo todo, tener una familia y perderla de un momento a otro solo por la ambición de un maldito… que quiere vengarse de una estúpida rivalidad de hace años…- decía con voz ronca y furica Naruto. Quien le daba la espalada al Uchiha que estaba tirado en el suelo escuchando aquello.

-Naruto yo también eh experimentado la soledad… así que no digas que no sé nada de ella…- dijo el Sabaku.

-Pero... tu y yo… sabemos de esa soledad desde un principio… nacimos por nacer… nacimos y crecimos sin nadie a nuestro lado…- decía Naruto con su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.- Pero Sasuke… el… el perdió todo… perdió la felicidad que le rodeaban… cuando comenzaba a entender lo que era el dolor debido a la muerte de su familia en seguida comenzó a experimentar lo que era la soledad… a diferencia de nosotros que siempre supimos del dolor de estar solos y experimentar la soledad desde que nacimos…

-Cállate…-dijo Sasuke bajamente- No necesito que me defiendas ahora quítate y deja que me mate…- Sasuke ya no podía seguir escuchando… Sasuke no podía creer que a pesar de todo Naruto lo justificara. No podía aguantar que Naruto lo entendiera y conociera mejor nadie.

-NO-respondió bruscamente Naruto- Ya estoy harto Sasuke… harto de ir tras de ti y que te empeñes a alejarte de mi…-Naruto se dio media vuelta para ver a los ojos al Uchiha… aquellos ojos azules llenos de enojo- Deja de hacerlo, deja de creer que no necesitas de los demas… tal vez tu no necesites de los demas, pero MALDITA SEA SASUKE YO SI NECESITO DE TI…-grito por ultimo Naruto- NECESITO DE TI.

-¿Por qué Naruto? ¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por mi?-volvió a preguntar Sasuke como hace 3 años atrás donde él y Naruto se enfrentaron en el valle sin fin.

-¿Sabes leer las mentes Sasuke?-interrogo Naruto- un buen shinobi sabe leer la mente de otro shinobi… sabe lo que el otro piensa antes de que este comience a pensarlo… lo recuerdas… tu me enseñaste eso y yo… yo ahora ya puedo leer tu mente Sasuke… dime ¿tu puedes leer la mía?

-Na… Naruto…- Sasuke quedo atónito ante esas palabras, palabras que el mismo le había repetido alguna vez al rubio.

-Tu lo único que quieres es encontrar tu propia paz…pero has escogido el camino equivocado para hacerlo… el odio y la venganza no te llevara a tu paz interior, a sentirte en paz y querer vengar que Itachi diera su vida por Konoha… porque no solo lo hiso por la aldea Sasuke… lo hiso por ti… por ti…

-Cállate tú no sabes nada… no sabes lo que es perder a las personas importante para ti… quedarte solo… tu nunca has tenido nada- recrimino Sasuke.

-CALLATE TU SASUKE- respondió gritando Naruto agachándose un poco y tomando de aquel kimono blanco a Sasuke- CALLATE… TU ERES EL QUE YA NO SABE NADA… PERDI A MI PADRE DIO SU VIDA PARA QUE YO VIVIERA, PARA QUE TU Y YO VIVIERAMOS EN UN MUNDO DE PAZ COMO ITACHI QUERIA TAMBIEN…-Naruto bajo su rostro un poco y el tono de su voz- además… creo que tu ya no sabes nada de mi… porque yo si se lo que es perder a personas importantes para mí… perdí a Ero-senin… y te perdí a ti…- la voz de Naruto se quebró aun mas- Se que ah ero-senin no lo puedo recuperar… pero a ti Sasuke… a ti si te puedo recuperar… quiero recuperarte…

Sasuke sintió como algo húmedo caía en una de sus mejillas, al mirar mejor el rostro de Naruto que estaba cubierto por su rebelde cabello puedo distinguir como en los ojos azules del Uzumaki caían lágrimas que iban a dar a sus mejillas.

-Alguien se acerca… váyanse- ordeno Gaara, llamando la atención de los dos.

-¡GAARA!-grito Temari llegando junto a su hermano menor y con Kankuro detrás de ella.- ¿Naruto, Sasuke?...

-Uchiha Sasuke…-Kankuro coloco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a su nuevo títere frente a él y a sus hermanos.- Yo me encargo del Uchiha.

-Kankuro espera- pidió Gaara- que esperan Váyanse- grito esta vez Gaara dirigiéndose a Naruto y a Sasuke.- Vienen varios shinobis de mi aldea y anbus para acá… lárguense ahora…

Naruto tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo mal herido de Sasuke y huyo del lugar. Naruto llevo al Uchiha con Sakura, la cual se negaba a curarlo y pedía que lo mataran por el bien de todos, después de que Naruto le dijo _"No lo harás bien, te entiendo… gracias de todos modos Sakura-chan… pero no dejare a Sasuke yo no le daré la espalda…. Yo no le abandonare…"_ la peli rosa accedió no de muy buena manera pero accedió a curar al Uchiha. Al despertar el Uchiha de su estado inconsciente, vio a Sakura a un lado de aquella improvisada cama en un campamento alejado del país del Hierro donde la última gran guerra se llevaba a cabo contra Madara Uchiha.

Sakura solo le miro al Uchiha pero ya no mas con esos ojos enamorados, al contario el Uchiha pudo identificar un poco de rencor en ellos.

-Naruto se fue a pelear… dijo que te cuidara y que no te dejara ir al campo de batalla, pero sé que serán inútiles mis recomendaciones y suplicas, así que has lo que quieras…- Sakura tomo la espada del Uchiha y se la entrego- Yo solo esperaba ah que despertaras para poder irme con mis AMIGOS… a luchar aquella guerra que tú has provocado y en la cual tal vez el mundo se sumerja en soledad y odio como tú lo estas ahora…- Sakura comenzó a salir de la casa de campaña, pero antes de salir miro por última vez al Uchiha- Tu no mereces que alguien como Naruto sea tu amigo… tu no mereces que el de su vida por la tuya… -Sakura dejo al Uchiha solo.

Sasuke entro en un catico mundo de pensamientos, Sakura tenia razon, el no se merecia nada de lo que el Uzumaki hacia, porque Naruto llegaba tan lejos por él, porque lo seguía haciendo, porque Uzumaki le conocía a la perfección a pesar de 3 años de distancia que el interpuso. Porque el escuchar que Naruto lo quería recuperar hiso un remolino de sensaciones dentro del.

Sasuke salió de aquella tienda y se dirigió a aquella guerra que tenía lugar cerca de su ubicación, pero esta vez Sasuke y su equipo Hebi… el cual estaba oculto debido a que en realidad con Sasuke desaparecido esa Guerra no era de ellos, al menos que su líder estuviera ahí. Sasuke volvió a reunir a su equipo pero esta vez no estaba del lado de Madara Uchiha, quien estaba a poco tiempo de matar a Naruto, esta vez Hebi estaba del lado de Konoha y del mundo Shinobi en busca de la paz. Aunque Suigetsu estaba encontrar de ese nuevo plan de Sasuke… pero aun así el era la espada de Sasuke, Karin era el localizador de Sasuke y Juugo era el demonio de Sasuke… a pesar del poco tiempo Hebi formo grandes lazos con su fundador y esta batalla no sería la excepción donde se demostrarían su unidad como equipo. Esta vez la tercera guerra ninja era guerra de Hebi.

-Espero que todo apartir de hoy mejore en tu vida- menciono Naruto con la mirada baja frente a Sasuke.- Y una vez más gracias Sasuke…

-Gracias a ti…-dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo al rubio quien levanto la mirada- Por mostrarme esa luz en la obscuridad… por seguir creyendo en mí… - dijo Sasuke.

-Te irás ¿verdad?-interrogo Naruto al ver a lo lejos como los demas integrantes de Hebi esperaban por su fundador.- Suerte…

-Yo… sabes que no puedo regresar… aun soy un desertor de la aldea… además ellos… no los puedo dejar…-trato de explicarse Sasuke.

-Bueno en realidad… el nuevo Hokage es Kakashi no creo que le importe si vuelves... pero… creo que te entiendo… Yo se que romper con lazos es muy dificil y en especial si los lazos que has formado con tu equipo son fuertes… lo note en la batalla… son un equipo equilibrado y bien formado… Adiós…-dijo por ultimo Naruto dándose media vuelta.

-Naruto… yo…- hablo el Uchiha haciendo que el Uzumaki detuviera su paso.- Lamento haberte fallado…

-Tu nunca me fallaste Sasuke… nosotros fuimos víctimas de las circunstancias…

-Yo… Naruto… no me importa si Kakashi es el nuevo Hokage y si me permite regresar a o no… lo único que quiero saber es que si tu quieres que regrese…

-Yo… Sasuke… claro que quiero que regreses…. Desde que te fuiste es lo único en lo que pienso, pero me eh dado cuenta que tú has hecho tu vida… formando un equipo que ahora podría llamarse tu familia… yo quería recuperarte… pero tal vez yo no pueda… ya sabes cómo recuperar algo que nunca fue tuyo…

-Tal vez…-Sasuke de un momento a otro estaba tras Naruto cerca de su oído.- no se puede recuperar algo que nunca perdiste… pues siempre te perteneció…

Naruto sintió una electricidad en su cuerpo ante las palabras y la cercanía del Uchiha, giro despacio hasta quedar cara a cara al Uchiha.

-Tu… ¿te quedaras?-interrogo aun no creyéndolo Naruto.

-¿Sabes leer la mente Naruto?... Mi mente…-dijo el Uchiha acercándose mas al rostro del Uzumaki y estrellar sus labios con los de Naruto.

_**Final Flash Back**_

Sasuke con aquel beso se hiso una promesa a sí mismo de nunca más alejarse de aquel rubio, al igual que el rubio se prometió jamás volverlo a perder. Sasuke regreso a la aldea, junto con Juugo quien adopto a la aldea como suya, y formaba parte del escuadrón del Uchiha, mientras Suigetsu fue perdonado por su aldea, debido a su ayuda y sobresaliente participación en la guerra ninja, y formo parte del escuadrón de elite de su misma aldea, junto con Karin, quien también adopto la aldea de la niebla como suya.

Sasuke desde ese momento supo que Naruto siempre lo estuvo esperando, desde el momento que se fue, Naruto siempre lo esperaría, y ahora Sasuke, el siempre regresaría.

_Suerte que despierto junto a ti,  
Suerte que sentí lo que sentí  
suerte que regresas para mi_

Sasuke escucho una pequeña risa que lo hiso removerse entre las sabanas, sintió como un brazo pasaba por encima de sus hombros y como algo chocaba con su frente, comenzó a abrir sus ojos azabaches, mirando como la cara de Naruto estaba completamente cerca de la de él, con esos ojos azules completamente abiertos y con ese brillo que tanto le transmitía tranquilidad… paz… desde que Sasuke volvió a la aldea tenia suerte… claro que si, Sasuke tenía suerte de haber recuperado su paz interior que tenía cuando era un crio de 7 años, tenía suerte de que gracias a Naruto recupero esa paz… tenia suerte de despertar junto a aquel rubio, tenia suerte de volver a sentir esos sentimientos dentro del, que se negaba aceptar, tenia suerte de que Naruto siempre estuviera para él.

_Suerte que hay más para conocer  
Suerte que contigo creceré  
Suerte que te tengo al volver_

Tal vez había perdido 3 años lejos de él, tal vez perdió aventuras a lado del pero eso que mas daba… lo que importaba es que ahora estaban juntos, Tenían ya 18 años aun tenían una larga vida por delante, comenzarían a recorrer esa largo camino que aun les faltaba juntos, conocerían nuevas cosas juntos, mas allá del dolor y la soledad que experimentaron de pequeños, hay muchas cosas allá afuera en el mundo que ellos desconocían a pesar de haber vivido una guerra… ambos crecerían juntos, tanto como amigos, ninjas, amantes… en todos los ámbitos crecerían juntos… valla que Sasuke tenía suerte que a pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho Naruto siempre estaba ahí, fielmente a su lado, Naruto siempre estaba ahí cuando Sasuke regresaba de una misión… Naruto estaba cuando Sasuke volvió a la aldea… Naruto estaba cuando Sasuke decidió volver a la vida.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where well meet  
You'll hear the music, fill the air  
I put a flower in your hair._

Naruto observó como el Uchiha comenzaba a despertar y a mostrar aquellos ojos negros, como la luz del sol que comenzaba a hacerse más intensa iluminaba al Uchiha, dándole un toque a su piel un color un poco más blanco de lo normal. Naruto enredo sus dedos en el cabello revuelto de Sasuke, quien solo dio un suspiro y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

_Todo tiene final feliz  
desde que te conocí  
no hay más que las ganas  
de estar y volver a empezar_

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke, no se arrepentía de nada de lo vivido, no se arrepentían, de volverse rivales recién que conformaron el equipo siete, Sasuke no se arrepentía de haberse ido con Orochimaru, Naruto no se arrepentía de haber renunciado por un tiempo a su sueño de ser Hokage solo por ir tras Sasuke, cada acto que hicieron, cada paso que siguieron desde que sus vidas fueron marcadas con una tragedia, fue los que los llevo hasta donde ahora estaban, porque vivieron momentos tristes, tormentosos, pero al final de esos momentos… al final de esa historia que comenzaron a escribir sabían que habría un final feliz, mientras y cuando se tuvieran el uno al otro, porque desde que se conocieron esa trascendencia de hechos ya estaban marcados, para que ambos pudieran valorar más y disfrutar su final feliz que Vivian ahora… porque volverían a cometer los mismos errores, volverían a pasar por lo mismo, porque ahora sabían que al final del camino… Naruto estaría para Sasuke y Sasuke estaría para Naruto… valla que si ellos dos tenían suerte…. Mucha suerte… de volver a comenzar una nueva vida juntos…

_Suerte que despierto junto a ti,  
Suerte_ _que sentí lo que sentí  
suerte que regresas para mi_

_Suerte que hay mas para conocer  
Suerte que contigo creceré  
Suerte que te tengo al volver._

_**FIN.**_


End file.
